


no one loves me like you do

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I have No Excuse, but here i am yet again lmao, greenelan - Freeform, listen i'm just so soft for them and their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: Alyssa is woken up by sunlight peeking through the windows; a dappling of pretty patterns across the opposite wall through the window shades has appeared, and she stretches softly, smiling to herself when she feels arms tighten around her middle and lips on the back of her neck.It’s their anniversary.Luckily, it’s during the summer, otherwise Emma would have been up and ready to get to school already to teach whatever second grade menaces were enrolled in her music class. The corners of her lips turn up at the thought of her wife surrounded by children, all clambering for her attention, but she keeps that to herself for now.She turns her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the woman holding her.“Good morning,” she murmurs.(Or, the one where it's their anniversary, and they're just so in love.)
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	no one loves me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all. i hope your weekend has been good so far! if you live in america like me, please stay safe this week!
> 
> anyway, this is some of the softest stuff i've ever written, and honestly i just love them so much, so i hope that you enjoy. obviously, check out the rating, but i promise it's more about their love than anything else. i'm soft. i'm so so so soft lmao. 
> 
> the insp for this fic is "like you do" by joji, which is quickly becoming one of my favorite songs. i highly recommend a listen before/during/after you read this. fic title comes from there.

Alyssa is woken up by sunlight peeking through the windows; a dappling of pretty patterns across the opposite wall through the window shades has appeared, and she stretches softly, smiling to herself when she feels arms tighten around her middle and lips on the back of her neck. 

It’s their anniversary. 

Luckily, it’s during the summer, otherwise Emma would have been up and ready to get to school already to teach whatever second grade menaces were enrolled in her music class. The corners of her lips turn up at the thought of her wife surrounded by children, all clambering for her attention, but she keeps that to herself for now. 

Kids are a discussion for another time, a time where she isn’t already feeling a little hot under the collar due to the fingers pressing over the dimples at the base of her spine before they shift around until they’re running over her abs softly. 

She turns her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the woman holding her. 

“Good morning,” she murmurs. 

Emma hums, smiling softly as she brushes curly brown locks out of the way to press kisses along Alyssa’s shoulder, pulling her oversized sleep shirt out of the way as she goes. A pleasant shiver travels down her spine as Emma’s hand continues to trace lazy patterns. 

“Good morning,” the woman replies, throaty and soft in her ear, her voice as comforting as ever. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” she mumbles in reply, eyes squeezing shut as rough fingertips walk up further beneath her shirt and ghost over the underside of her breasts. “Did you?” 

“I did.” The words are light in her ear. Warm breath fans over Alyssa’s neck as she shifts backwards under the guise of attempting to get comfortable. “God. You’re so beautiful, ‘Lys.”

Alyssa sighs, relaxing further into Emma, so wholly aware how wonderful these moments are, so sure that this is never the kind of thing she could ever take for granted. She loves the rhythm of Emma against her, of feeling her heartbeat, of knowing that they’re each other’s, of knowing that they’re meant to be. She loves that she can almost hear love songs whenever Emma is close, loves that she can get lost in these moments, can sink into it until her heart is stuttering in her chest and she feels like the most important person in the whole world while in strong, safe arms. 

Her eyes shoot open when Emma brings her other hand around and scratches gently at her navel. 

_“Oh,”_ she gasps, body suddenly overwhelmed as Emma squeezes her left breast gently and wanders her other hand beneath the waistband of her sleep shorts, which are really just an older pair of her wife’s boxers. 

“I love you so much,” Emma whispers, earnest and gentle. “Happy anniversary, my love.” 

Alyssa shivers at the term of endearment, pleasantly on fire as Emma finally shifts them so she’s on top, pushing the comforter back as her fingers teasingly trail up the inside of Alyssa’s thighs without a care in the world. 

“I love you too,” she breathes, heart beating wildly in her chest. She settles against her pillow, hair fanning across it, arching her back and pressing her hips forward. 

Emma smiles, leaning down to kiss the side of her head, to nip and suck a mark where her neck meets her shoulder since her shirt is still riding down, as she teases over the crease of Alyssa’s thigh. 

“You’re the best part of my life,” she breathes, soft and sweet into Alyssa’s ear as she finally traces a finger through her wetness, teasing her clit briefly before circling her entrance. “You’re my favorite person in the whole world. Could never live without you. Nobody loves me like you do.” 

The confession makes Alyssa tremble, makes her chest suddenly both heavy and light as she blushes and a few tears well up in her eyes, throat suddenly clogged with emotion. 

She opens her mouth to reply, to agree that she knows nobody loves her like Emma does, too, that she can’t imagine surviving a single day without her, that the love they share cannot be replicated, no matter who may try, but then, Emma presses a finger inside her, kisses her neck once more, and she loses her breath, eyes rolling back as her heels briefly scramble on the bed to keep her knees bent before her wife rapidly adds a second finger and _curls_ just right until she’s completely flat against the bed, oxygen rejected from her lungs as she whines and gasps. 

_“Emma,”_ she manages to say, hand reaching up to fist in blonde hair. 

“Love how you say my name,” Emma whispers adoringly. “Love everything about you.” She begins to pick up the pace of her wrist. “Love how you feel around me. Love making you feel good.” 

Alyssa whimpers, overwhelmed by Emma’s voice so close in her ear, by what today means, what every day with Emma has begun to mean, by the heady feeling of euphoria that’s begun to overtake her until she feels as though she’s drowning in the perfect blue of an ocean.

Her back arches further off the bed as Emma circles her clit with her palm and brings her free hand up to rest beside her head to support herself as she marks Alyssa’s pulsepoint, smiling at the rough beat she finds beneath her lips. 

“You are so gorgeous, baby,” Emma continues. “Still can’t believe you’re mine, sometimes.” 

Alyssa flushes even harder at that, so aware of how close she is when she says, “Well, I am. I’m yours.” 

Emma loses her balance slightly at the words, and Alyssa smiles to herself, moaning quietly when her wife begins to put her hips behind each thrust until her gut is pulled tight and hot.

 _“Fuck,”_ Alyssa gasps. _“Baby, fuck—“_

“I love you so much,” Emma says again in her ear, pressing her fingers back against her front wall once more while touching over her clit with the heel of her palm. 

Alyssa’s head tips back as she tugs at blonde hair harder, letting out a stream of incomprehensible noises that sound a bit like a mix of Emma’s name and curse words. 

“I’m gonna come,” she mumbles quietly, voice high and needy. “Can I come?” 

“Of course.” Emma nods, breath rough against her skin. “Of course. Come for me, ‘Lys?” 

The pleasure comes to head quicker than Alyssa thought possible as she falls apart, practically riding Emma’s hand as she comes, heat coursing through her as her pulse pounds in her ears. Her body craves another release as soon as she’s had the first, her hips bucking enough that Emma seems to get the message, thumb coming up to move over her clit roughly as she buries her fingers to the very knuckle. 

Alyssa whines, keeping her wife close against her neck until she shatters once more, one leg curling around the woman to keep her near as she jerks forward, eyes still squeezed shut.

“Happy anniversary,” Emma murmurs to her, quiet and loving and also a bit smug. “Was that a good way to kick it off?” 

Alyssa groans, more redness spreading down her cheeks at the words. “Yes, Em,” she laughs. “It was quite good.” 

She pulls at curly blonde hair gently until she can meet hazel eyes with her own. Emma’s gaze is teasing and light, changing in the soft morning glow that’s been steadily pouring through the windows. These are eyes she’s learned to get lost in, eyes that have always made her realize just how much she can’t ever fathom losing _this:_ these moments, Emma’s solid presence in her life, the love that runs so deep between them that it’s often difficult to find where one of their heartbeats stops and the other begins. 

She smiles, observing how well they fit together in this moment, in all moments, really. There’s nobody for her but Emma. They’re like puzzle pieces meant to snap together, like ocean and sand, meant to meet no matter the obstacle. 

“What?” Emma asks, a matching ghost of a smile playing on her lips. 

“Kiss me?” Alyssa asks, struggling to put all of her thoughts into words, knowing that if Emma kisses her she’ll be able to communicate it all without a single syllable.

Emma nods, allowing herself to be guided by a hand on the back of her neck until their lips meet, sweet and practiced. Alyssa grins, slotting them together as she’s done so many times before, trying to say everything she can, everything she wants to, everything she needs to. 

She confesses her love in it, confesses her joy and her longing to take every step of future with Emma. She sinks into Emma like it’s the only thing that matters, like there’s some kind of pressure to get in every kiss she possibly could right now. 

For several moments, they stay just like that, enjoying the intimacy, the softness of the morning on a day that reminds them of their love, of all they’ve gone through and all they’ve built together. 

“I made waffle mix last night,” Alyssa manages to tell Emma between kisses, more breathless than she’d care to admit. 

“Ooh,” Emma laughs. “She’s hot, and she can cook?” 

Alyssa grins, giving Emma one last chaste kiss before she flips them over, corners of her mouth pulling up further when her wife yelps quietly at the move. 

“And she also wants to return the favor,” Alyssa teases. She kisses Emma’s cheek. “So. Sex and then waffles?” 

The woman beneath her groans in appreciation. “You’re my dream girl, you know that?” 

Alyssa giggles, walking her hands under her wife’s shirt, taking the fabric with her as she goes. 

“Well I’d sure hope so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so. what did you think? i had a lot of feelings writing it, so i hope you felt that/enjoyed! if you did, consider dropping me a comment/kudo below. it would make me smile. 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr. my askbox is always open for whatever's on your mind. 
> 
> be safe x


End file.
